


hte day gamzee got mpreg

by ectoBluhlogist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Smut, fantroll, skype chat yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBluhlogist/pseuds/ectoBluhlogist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says all</p><p>[[ just shenanigans on skype dont mind me ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	hte day gamzee got mpreg

[ Knight John Egbert ] :Beauty Poopoo was the most BEAUTIFULEST troll/human on the whole universe, everyone wanted her she had fine a fine slender body, and other stuff that I don't know. Now let's begin the story.

Gamzee Makara surveyed the troll in front of him, hot damn he thought was this bitch beautiful he grinned and waggled his eyebrows "So sis, you know what I want..." Gamzee was half-naked, only wearing a thong to cover his junk. Beauty Poopoo seemed to understand she said seductively "Baend ovar beitch" Gamzee smirked and did what he was told to do, he bended and awaited his nook to be penetrated Beauty Poopoo ripped the thong off and positioned her bulge, she thrusted into the juggalos nook hard. "Yeu liak dat you whoar" she said Gamzee moaned out "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS ;o0 FUCK ME HARDER, FUCK ME TIL' I CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" Beauty smirked and thrusted in him harder.

A few thrusts later Gamzee panted and gasped "A-ahh...I think I-I'm gonn- AHHH!" he came, spurting alien cum everywhere. Beauty also came alien junk inside of Gamzees nook, the highblood said "Aw shit son you got me mpreg." then they had to deal with a grub, they named it Beazee Makara and lived happily ever after.

[ Beauty Poopoo ] :THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL  
[ Beauty Poopoo ] :*CRIES 5EVER*  
[ Meu Meu ]: ;0O  
[ Meu Meu ] : they always get mpreg john i laugh so hard at ur smut  
[ Knight John Egbert ] : i know  
[ Terezi Pyrope ] : XD JOHN  
[ Beauty Poopoo ] : beazee makara...  
[ Beauty Poopoo ] :i sense a new fantroll coming.  
Beauty Poopoo sent files.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cgn3na)

[ Beauty Poopoo ]: JOHN MAKE A SMUT FOR BEAZEE MAKARA/KARKAT VANTAS

 

that is my next priority

beuaty poopoo wrote some stories

SO MOOLIN GUES UP 2 GAMSEA AND SHE SHY BCUZ SHE LUB GAMSEA AND GAMSEA LOVE MOOLIN SO GAMSEA KILL HIMSELF BECUZ HE SO SCARED AND MOOLIN GOES AND ETS HIS FLESH DE END.

FEEFEERU WUZ STARIN ET MOOLIN LIEK 'MMDATSFIENRIGHTDERE' AND MOOLIN WAZ BUZY EATIN GAMSEAS FLESH SO SHE TURNED CANIIBALS AND EATS FEEFEERU 2 DE END.

JAWN WAZ DEAD SO HE NO HAV NO RELATIONSHIP WITH MOOLIN AND MOOLIN WAZ EATIN FEEFEERU'S FELSH SO YUH. DE END

fuk u beauty why did u kill me off

SO DAVE AND KARKAT WHERE IN CARKITS BED AND CARKIT WUZ ALL LIEK 'MMM YUH U SO FINE TAKE DIS HERE BODY O MIEN' AND SO DAVE WAZ ALL LIEK 'I NO HOMO BUT OKAY' AND THEN KARKIT GOT MPREG AND THERE BABY WAS SO BOOTIFUL THEY NAMED IT DINGALING LOVESTICK DISCOBALL PIXIESTICK PRIVATEREGION CUPCAKE OVAL CRESET MOON BLUE NO NO CIRCLE TOOTHPICK.

Eridan was sitting outside the bar one evening. His head hurt and his throat burned from drinking. All he had now where his wizards and his scarfes. "oh wwhy me!" he cried out into the distance. only to be answered by a drunken voice. "U A WIXXARD?" he looked up at a girl with a long billowing scarf and a i heat wizards shirt. He looked into her eyes and knew that his troubles where long gone. THE END.

SO ROXY AND BRO WHERE MAKIN ON DAVE AND DIRK AND DEN DIRK WAS ALL LIEK 'OMG BRO I AM U' AN BRO WAZ LIEK 'OMG YUH' SO THEY FORMED TOGETER AN MAD BRIRK. AND ROXY AND DAVE WHERE JUS LIEK WADAFUQ.

also some fanart for beauty

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=30uqtrk)


End file.
